


Relative Satisfaction

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Flirting, M/M, Substitution, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How dare Sirius Black order Severus about and interfere with his attempts at <i>mentoring</i> Regulus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Satisfaction

"And that is why you will always get a better result when you grate the ginger," Severus told his younger classmate.

"Thanks, I think I get it now." Regulus Black gave him a tentative smile.

They were the two of them alone in the Potions classroom; Severus had checked to make certain no one else was in the vicinity. Severus moved around the table, resting one hand aside of Regulus, reaching around him with the other. "You seem a quick study."

"Thanks," Regulus repeated, though his voice had dropped this time. He stood still, though his hand remained grasped around his pestle.

Severus leaned slightly against Regulus's back. "Slowly, now, as you press. Remember to aim for fine powder as you grind the dried --"

Then Severus's head yanked back, a hand snarled in his hair. He stumbled, unmoored, and then found himself flung to the side. He just stopped himself from tumbling to the floor when he grasped another table for support.

"What do you think you're doing with my brother?" Sirius Black shouted at him.

"He was just helping," Regulus answered in a sullen voice. "More than you ever do," he added.

"Get out of here, Reg," Sirius ordered.

"But you can't tell me --"

" _Now_!"

Regulus ran.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Black. His wand would take too long to reach; immediate hexing was out of the question. "Perhaps I should inform your Head of House of this infraction?" Severus spat. "Seeing as how you are no doubt on multiple sorts of probation."

"Stop going on like you're a professor," Black jeered. "I bet you'd love that, though, wouldn't you? Worming your way into a position here, all those boys you could _help_ , just slide right behind them --"

"I'll not listen to these ridiculous accusations!" Severus straightened and tugged his robes, righting them.

"Yeah?" Suddenly Black had pressed against him, leaving Severus nowhere to go but bent back against the table, his spine straining. "You play your dirty little games with other boys, but stay away from my brother."

Severus did his best not to squirm. Black would feel -- no, he would have already felt -- he was so hard --

Sirius grinned at him, cocky and nasty. "Just using Reg because you can't get the real thing, though, aren't you? Why am I not surprised?"

"Get off of me," Snape got out through gritted teeth.

Sirius gave a cruel laugh and shoved Severus, sending him and the table juddering a few feet. Then he turned on his heel, throwing out, "Mind you keep away from Reg, now," over his shoulder.

Severus closed his eyes before he stood and stalked out of the room. Sirius Black would get what he deserved. Severus would see to that.

He spent the better part of the night practicing wand movements, attempting a new hex. It would serve Black right, ordering Severus about and interfering with his attempts at -- at _mentoring_ students from Severus's own house!

After he devised a combination working to his satisfaction, he at last went to bed. When he shut his eyes, however, his thoughts were not of the painful hex he would attempt on Black tomorrow, but of that brief moment while Black had been atop him, after he'd slammed Severus backward and taunted him, that fraction of a second when Severus could have sworn he felt Sirius Black's hips grinding, pressing, thrusting.


End file.
